


Beautiful Reality

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: I wrote this story, because I had been reading Tumblr prompts, oneshots, stories, drabbles, and so on... and I've been looking to write something like I used to. But I couldn't figure out exactly what I wanted. So I came up with this... it isn't a crossover story or anything.Basically this is a story, about two people filming their first tv show together. Autumn and Ashley are first time actresses, who are filming for a well known Director Joy Russell.Joy has brought in Nathaniel Buzolic and Tyler Hoechlin, to play dead beat/asshole baby daddies. (I kind of feel bad for picking them for that part, but it just felt right). Nathaniel and Tyler, will be on set for a short time. Due to working on other projects. So Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans, will be filling their spots. To play the heartthrobs of the show.Autumn and Ashley, are huge Marvel fans. So keeping their inner fangirl, hidden is going to be hard. Among the other feelings they have, in regards to those men.Also Anthony Mackie is adorable...





	1. The Phone Call

**_ 6 Months Ago _ **

"Hello?" Autumn answers her phone.

 

" _Hi is this Autumn Manning_?" A woman asks.

 

"It is, uh may I ask whose calling?" Autumn asks.

 

" _I'm Joy Russell, the director of 'Savior Academy'_." Joy introduces herself.

 

"Oh right!" Autumn smiles. "Uh why are you calling me?"

 

" _I'm starting a new show called, 'Beautiful Reality'. My assistant showed me, an old audition tape of yours_." Joy explains. " _I was impressed with your work. I want you to be, one of my leading ladies_."

 

"Wait, seriously?" Autumn gasps.

 

" _Yes ma'am, can you come in... In say an hour? We'll run a screen test_." Joy suggests.

 

"Yeah, of course!" Autumn smiles.

 

" _Can't wait_." Joy says, as she hangs up.

 

Autumn grabs a pillow, and she screams into it.

 

\----

Meanwhile Autumn's best friend, Ashley receives a phone call.

 

\--

"Hello?" Ashley answers.

 

" _Is this Ashley Lewington_?" Joy asks.

 

"This is, who am I speaking to?" Ashley nods.

 

" _This is Joy Russell, director of_ -"

 

" _Savoir Academy_ "! I loved that show!" Ashley smiles.

 

" _You've heard of me_?" Joy laughs.

 

"I'm a big fan." Ashley laughs nervously.

 

" _Good, because I want you in my new show. It's called 'Beautiful Reality'_." Joy explains. " _I've already spoken to your friend, Autumn and she's agreed to be in my show_."

 

"It would be an honor! Of course, I'd love to be in your show!" Ashley agrees happily.

 

" _Are you free in an hour? So you and Autumn, can run screen tests_?" Joy asks.

 

"Yeah of course!" Ashley agrees.

 

" _Good, I look forward to working with you both_." Joy says, as she hangs up.

 

\--

Ashley quickly gets up, to shower and get dressed.


	2. Good luck

Ashley finishes with her shower, and she's quickly dressed. She runs into Autumn's room, to make sure she's ready.

 

\--

"I'm ready, don't worry." Autumn smiles as she grabs her phone.

 

"Good we should go!" Ashley nods, as she goes into her bathroom to apply makeup.

 

-

Autumn slips on her flip flops, just as Ashley runs to the door.

 

\--

"Race you!" Autumn laughs, as she runs out of their apartment.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes, as she grabs the car keys.

 

\--

Autumn's waiting by the car. Once Ashley has locked up their apartment.

 

-

"I win." Autumn smiles.

 

"You forgot the keys." Ashley smirks, holding them in her hand.

 

"Oh right..." Autumn nods.

 

\--

"Are you nervous?" Ashley asks, as she unlocks the car.

 

"Definitely..." Autumn nods, as they get into the car.

 

-

"Wish us luck?" Ashley smiles, as she starts the car.

 

"Good luck." Autumn giggles.


	3. Meet your temporary men

Ashley and Autumn arrive on the set for, _'Beautiful Reality'_.

 

\----

A 40 something woman, about 5'4", short brown hair with a touch of grey, warm smile, and a fancy scarf is waiting for Autumn and Ashley.

 

\--

"Ashley? Autumn?" The woman asks.

 

"I'm Autumn." Autumn smiles, extending her hand.

 

-

"I'm Ashley." Ashley nods.

 

"Good to meet you girls. I'm Joy Russell, and you two are definitely my leading ladies." Joy smiles.

 

"Already? Just- just like that?" Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Just like that." Joy nods.

 

-

Ashley looks at Autumn surprised.

 

-

"Come inside, I'll go over the concept of the show." Joy smiles, gesturing for the girls to follow.

 

"Okay." Ashley nods, as she and Autumn follow Joy.

 

\----

Joy takes Autumn and Ashley, into her office. Two gentlemen are waiting for them.

 

\--

"Ladies I'd like you to meet, your temporary leading men." Joy smiles, as Autumn and Ashley enter her office.

 

\--

A 6'1", medium brown hair styled back, square jaw, and warm smile is the first to stand.

 

-

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel Buzolic." He introduces himself.

 

"Hi I'm Autumn, and she's Ashley." Autumn introduces them.

 

-

Nathaniel shakes each of their hands.

 

-

"You play Kol Mikaelson!" Autumn smiles.

 

"You recognize me?" Nathaniel smiles.

 

"I'm- we're a fan of your show." Autumn smiles at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley nods.

 

\--

A 6'0", short black hair, slightly scruffy, broad shouldered man stands next to Nathaniel.

 

-

"Hi I'm-"

 

"Tyler Hoechlin." Ashley smiles. "I'm Ashley..."

 

" _Teen Wolf_?" Tyler chuckles.

 

"We never missed an episode." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Autumn smiles.

 

-

"This is going better, than I thought!" Joy smiles.


	4. Going over the show

"Everyone have a seat please." Joy gestures to the empty chairs.

 

-

Autumn sits next to Nathaniel, and Ashley sits next to Tyler.

 

-

"Alright so the show is titled, _'Beautiful Reality'_. Autumn and Ashley, you'll be playing pregnant single moms." Joy begins her explanation.

 

"Pregnant? Single moms?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"Yes. Nathaniel will play the baby daddy, to your "child" Autumn. While Tyler will play, the baby daddy to your "child" Ashley." Joy nods.

 

-

Autumn and Nathaniel, nervously smile at each other.

 

-

Ashley and Tyler nervously laugh.

 

\--

"The genres we're going for is, Romance, Drama, and Comedy." Joy says, reading off her paper.

 

"We can definitely do comedy." Ashley smiles.

 

"I don't know about Romance, for me..." Autumn shrugs.

 

\--

"The first filming of the show, will be short between you four. However, Nathaniel and Tyler. Will be around, between their other projects. To continue filming here." Joy explains. "So while they're gone, we'll look for your new leading men."

 

"Are we going to be, a part of that?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yes, I want my actors as involved as possible." Joy nods.

 

\--

"So why title it, _'Beautiful Reality'_?" Autumn asks.

 

"There's a bit of a cliché, and stereotype... To being a single mother. What I'm looking to do, is show the beautiful reality. Of what comes with being a single mom. I want to use the asshole baby dad's, trying to date, making a family, leaning on your friends for support, and staying strong." Joy smiles.

 

\--

"So are we using makeup prosthetics?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yes we'll use a prosthetic, pregnant belly. Throughout the majority, of the show." Joy nods.

 

\--

"Will there be nude scenes?" Autumn asks.

 

"Mostly shadows, your bra will stay on, and your underwear beneath the sheets." Joy nods.

 

-

Ashley, Nathaniel, Autumn, and Tyler glance at each other.

 

\--

"Any other questions?" Joy asks.

 

"No." Autumn shakes her head.


	5. Characters

"Autumn, your character's name is Rylee or Ry' for short." Joy smiles. "Rylee is an independent, romantic at heart. Who is looking for Mr. Right, but falls for Mr. Wrong."

 

"Sounds familiar." Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

"Ashley, your character's name is Summer. She's a strong willed, teddy bear. She had Mr. Right, or so she thought." Joy glances down at her paper.

 

"Accurate." Ashley snorts.

 

\--

"Nathaniel, you're playing Declan. You're Rylee's boyfriend of two years. You're a bit of a jerk, but Rylee puts up with you. Because she doesn't think, she deserves anyone better." Joy nods.

 

-

Nathaniel frowns apologetically at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

\--

"Tyler you're playing, Miguel. He's Summer's, one night stand. You want nothing to do with Summer... Until she gets a boyfriend." Joy sighs.

 

-

Tyler sighs as he looks at Ashley.

 

-

"You're good at acting, like a dick." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Tyler laughs.

 

\----

"So what do you say, are you guys interested?" Joy asks.

 

-

"Hell yes!" Autumn smiles.

 

-

"Definitely." Ashley smiles.

 

-

"Absolutely." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

"Definitely." Tyler nods.

 

\--

"Great! Sign here." Joy smiles.


End file.
